


Come here, I'll warm you

by hellomishamigos (hellodickspeight)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 07:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodickspeight/pseuds/hellomishamigos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dean, are you cold ?” he asks after a while, even if he does know the answer.<br/>“What’re you talking about ?” Dean answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come here, I'll warm you

**Author's Note:**

> A little fiction for Aline and Kath.  
> It's not beta'd, and I'm sorry. (Also how does someone choose a title ?)

Dean doesn’t say a word about it but Cas sees it anyway.

He sees it in the way Dean wraps himself the more he can in his coat. He sees it in the additional shirt Dean wears. He feels it in Dean’s cold hand in his, searching for some warmth. He smiles at how Dean always want to hug him, as if it would help his problem.

“Dean, are you cold ?” he asks after a while, even if he does know the answer.

“What’re you talking about ?” Dean answers.

His head is in Cas’s neck and his cold hands are on Cas’s hips, stroking under his shirt, making the angel shivers.

“Because, if you were,” he insists, “I could do something about it.”

Dean’s head jerks in surprise and Cas wants to laugh at how hopeful he seems when he says: “Really ?”

“Do you want me to do something about it ?”

“Do you really need me to tell you I’m freaking cold since a whole week ? You seems well aware of that.”

“You should have told me before,” Cas replies. “Come here,” he asks.

Dean looks at him, as if he was saying “Dude, don’t you think I can’t be more there without being in your pants ?” but finds a way to be closer to Cas, arms wrapping his waist, head hidden in his neck again, his nose teasing a little. Cas circles his shoulders tightly.

He closes his eyes and sighs when he releases his wings with a sound. He feels Dean moving against him, trying to look but Cas hold him tight.

“Don’t look,” he orders him softly.

His wings joins them, wrapping Dean entirely in an intimate embrace. He signs in relief when he feels the heat of the wings all around him, and relaxed completely, almost falling on Cas that support him easily.

They stays like that for hours and after that, Dean always complain when he’s cold.


End file.
